


A Midnight Visit

by KikiJ



Series: TAZ Apartment AU [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiJ/pseuds/KikiJ
Summary: Taako's heating is broken so he decides to bug the maintenance guy about it at an ungodly hour of night because he's like that.





	A Midnight Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2017 for the Taagnus week prompt "cuddling" and only posted it to tumblr, oops. I think it should be here too.

Magnus is half-asleep when he hears what he assumes is just some weird tapping associated with normal building sounds that occur at night as the season changes. At first, he ignores it, curling around the pillow next to him. It doesn’t go away, though. In fact, the tapping gets louder, starting to sound like more of a knock than anything. Magnus sits up and listens harder. He realizes, yeah, that is definitely a knock.

Throwing the covers back, Magnus groans and turns on the lamp on his bedside table and gets out of bed. He runs a hand over his scruffy cheek and yawns. A pout settles onto his face as he walks slowly to the door. This better be damn important. 

When Magnus opens the door, his eyes land on Taako, standing in his doorway in dressed in an over-szied top and grey sweatpants.

“What?” Magnus says, not even bothering to mask his annoyance. Normally he’s the ever-amiable maintenance fellow, but right now he’s off-hours. Besides, Taako's a friend and should know better than waking him up in the middle of the night. 

“My heat is broken and I’m freezing to death,” Taako says, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. “I need you to fix it.”

“Taako,” Magnus says, narrowing his eyes a little. He glances behind him. “It is 12 o’clock. I am not on duty," he pauses. "I will fix it tomorrow.”

“Mags,” Taako says, “did you miss the part where I am dying?”

“Not my problem, at least until 8am,” Magnus says, and Taako pouts. Magnus groans. “Listen, there’s zero chance I’m going up there and looking at this now, if you think I am, you're nuts. I can make you some tea and let you borrow a sweater for a bit, though,” Magnus says. He the door a little wider. He's nothing if not a good pal. Taako enters his apartment without further comment.

Magnus rolls his eyes, but he can’t help but give an exasperated smile as Taako wordlessly plops himself in Magnus’ rocking chair and rubs at his arms. Magnus quietly walks over to the kitchen and turns on the kettle before going over to his wardrobe, pulling out a sweater and throwing it on top of Taako. Taako takes the sweater and pulls it over his head, then moves so he can fit his knees into it and curls his arms around them.

Yawning, Magnus goes back to the kitchen (a very short distance) and pulls out a mug and a teabag. The water doesn’t take much longer to boil, then he pours it into the mug and brings it over to Taako before going to sit on his bed, back against his headboard. He watches as Taako blows on the tea a little, holding it in both of his hands as he presumably waits for it to cool down.

“Soo,” Magnus says, after a few moments of silence, “you seriously felt the need to come down here in the middle of the night? Did your heating just now break? Did you fuck it up with magic?”

“One question at a time, bucko. I did feel the need to come down here, obviously, or else I wouldn’t be here. I think it’s been on the fritz for a while, but tonight is the first time it’s been this fucking cold, and, no, I didn’t do anything to it this time. I was thinking about it, but then I figured it would be better to just come to you.”

“Okay,” Magnus says, “but it’s still, like, midnight.”

“Well, I was under the impression you were my friend and would always be here for me, but it seems I was mistaken…” Taako trails off a bit and takes a sip of his tea.

“You’re so full of shit,” Magnus says, amusement in his voice. He hums, then clicks his tongue. “I let you into my apartment, didn't I? And, what, you just left your poor sister up there, to freeze by herself?”

“She’ll be fine,” Taako says with no hesitation. “She’s got her boyfriend over anyway, so, like, they’ll keep each other warm or whatever.”

“Of course,” Magnus says.

“Yep,” Taako sips his tea more, then holds it close to his chest.

“Well,” Magnus says, “you can see in the dark, right?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“Goodnight,” Magnus says, and he turns off the lamp again.

“You’re just gonna leave me here to sit in the dark?”

“Well, yeah. You said you can see anyway,” Magnus says. “You can see yourself out when you’re warm enough. Or, like..” Magnus bites his tongue, physically and figuratively. He isn’t sure if he’s reading the vibe of the situation the right way, so he halts what he was going to say for a moment.

“Like, what?” Taako asks, sipping tea one more time as he makes no move to leave.

“If you’re gonna freeze in your apartment you can just wait it out here, y’know. You can meditate on the chair, or, like, come lie down, it’s whatever. Then I actually get to sleep tonight and your heating will be fixed tomorrow, first thing in the morning.” Well, that last part might not be true, seeing as Magnus has a list of requests that piled in over the weekend, but, he can probably squeeze Taako’s heat in sometime the next day. Hopefully.

“Oh. Okay,” Taako says. With that, Magnus lies back down, leaving Taako to decide if he wants to stay put or get up and leave.

In about five minutes, Taako finishes his tea. He silently stands up, moving to the kitchen and putting his mug down. He throws the teabag in the garbage and stretches his arms above his head. Standing, the sweater that Magnus gave him is noticeably huge, hanging comically low on his body.

When Taako lifts the covers and slides into bed with him, Magnus startles. He hadn’t even heard Taako get up from the chair, let alone walk over to him. Magnus rolls over, blinking his eyes in the darkness to try and make out Taako’s head on the pillow next to him. Taako’s got his arms crossed over his chest again, sucking in a breath, but Magnus can’t even distinguish that much with the darkness. After all, there are only a couple half-windows in his apartment, since it’s the basement level.

Magnus reaches out slowly, resting his arm gently across Taako’s midsection, not holding him but just laying it there. Taako moves a little closer and Magnus smiles faintly, not even considering the fact Taako can probably make out his features a lot more clearly with the lack of light in the room.

Taako says nothing as he reaches out and puts a hand on Magnus’ chest, feather light. Magnus shuts his eyes and, after a little while, Taako does the same. They lie like that for a while, half-cuddling, before Taako inches forward just a bit, trying to get his neck into a more comfortable position, pressing his hand more firmly to Magnus’ chest.

Taako moving a little closer is all Magnus needs as motivation to shift closer, too, and adjust his arm so it’s more wrapped around Taako now. Taako goes very still and Magnus holds his breath, hoping he hasn’t made a grave mistake. After a beat or two, Taako snuggles closer, moving his hand to Magnus’ shoulder.

After that, the two of them move a little more and situate themselves into a much more satisfactory cuddling position. Neither of them say anything as they both finally relax, any tension in the room meting away as Magnus slowly falls asleep and Taako drifts into a meditative state.

The two of them actually manage to get some rest through the night. By the morning, they’re still tangled together, Magnus shivering a little since Taako kicked their blankets down to the foot of the bed at some point. Magnus’ arms are still wrapped around Taako’s middle while Taako is perfectly content and warm in the embrace, hanging onto Magnus more loosely. He’s the one to reach wakefulness first, of course, and he’s honestly surprised he was meditating so soundly for so long.

Before too long, an alarm buzzes from beside Magnus, and Taako startles. Magnus makes no effort to move, instead just lets out a grumbling noise and tightens his arms around Taako. After another 30 seconds of continuous buzzing, Taako silences the alarm with magic and Magnus mutters what Taako believes to be “thanks”.

The two of them lay there cuddling in the silence that stretches over them, though Taako is starting to become a little more antsy, at least internally. Magnus doesn’t seem to pick up on any atmospheric change, but to be fair he’s still mostly asleep. About 10 minutes later, the alarm starts ringing again, and this time Magnus whines for a few moments before slowly starting to shift and let go of Taako.

Once he is free enough to do so, Taako rolls out of Magnus’ grasp and sits up to stretch. Magnus yawns, pushing his face into his arm. “Good morning,” he greets with a sheepish grin, blinking at Taako with tired eyes .

“Mornin’,” Taako replies, pulling his knees up to his chest again.

“Did you sleep okay?” Magnus asks, propping himself up on his elbow.

“I didn’t sleep, I meditated.”

“Tomato tomahto, you know what I meant.”

“It was restful,” Taako says, rolling his eyes. Magnus keeps smiling but Taako refuses to return it. Magnus doesn’t take offense.

“That’s good to hear.”

“Uh, yeah. So, like, thanks for letting me kick it here,” Taako says, as he stretches his legs out again and starts to edge out of the bed.

“Of course, any time you want a cuddle-buddy, hit me up.”

Taako chuckles a little, and Magnus isn’t sure if it sounds nervous or not but he actively decides not to read into it. It’s too early in the morning for that shit.

“I’ll keep that in mind, big guy,” Taako says and plasters a smile on his face as he stands up. “You better not use my excellent cuddling skills as an excuse not to get my heating fixed today, though.”

“Wouldn’t think of it,” Magnus tells him, “I’m a professional. I should be able to get it done today.”

“Yeah, you’d better,” Taako snorts. “Otherwise I’ll have to have words with your boss. You made me a promise, bub.”

“Yeah I imagine,” Magnus scoffs. “I’ll do my best, okay?”

“Mmmh. Speaking of work, shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Taako asks, crossing his arms at the foot of the bed.

“Yeah, yeah. I have, like, a half hour. Getting ready is gonna require me to get dressed, so if you’re gonna stick around…” Magnus starts to slide out of bed, planting his feet on the floor and standing up to stretch.

“You think that’s gonna motivate me to leave?” Taako asks with a laugh in his voice, wiggling his eyebrows. Magnus laughs along with him, glancing over but not quite catching Taako checking him out.

“Fair enough. I mean, you could-” Magnus starts, his cheeks starting to go red with how he plans to end the sentence.

“Nah, I get it,” Taako says, before Magnus can finish his thought. “I’m outta here. I will be seeing you later when you come to fix my heating.”

“Alright, alright,” Magnus says, opening up his wardrobe.

“I’ll even cook something you like for when you get there,” Taako says.

“I mean, not necessary, because it’s still my job to fix your things. Buuuut it’d be greatly appreciated, as always.”

“It’s nothing,” Taako waves his hand, but he has a pleased smile on his lips, now. “See you, then!”

“Bye, Taako,” Magnus shoots him one last grin and Taako wiggles his fingers before turning on his heel and strutting out of the apartment.

It’s a couple minutes after Taako leaves when Magnus realizes Taako never took off the sweater Magnus had lent him. Well, he’ll just have to get it back when he goes to fix Taako’s heating later. He’s not sure if he’ll ever understand that elf, but, at the same time, Magnus isn’t sure he’ll ever have to. At the very least, he’s pretty sure he knows he’s in Taako’s good books, which is enough for now.


End file.
